Lucario
Lucario is an Aura Pokémon who appeared in the 4th generation of Pokémon. It resembbles an Egyptian hound but is considered a Fighting type and a Steel Type. It evolves from Riolu when its friendship with a trainer is strong. Pokemon Trainer: Tanner Gross Friends: Pikachu, Pichu, Charizard, Persain, Tepig, Mewtwo Known owners of Lucario: Maylene, Sir Aaron, Riley, Cameron, Korrina, Gurrkin Biology Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. As Mega Lucario, its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur. Mega Lucario was originally believed to be the first discovered Mega Evolution. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. Though its diet is unknown, one Lucario was seen eating berries and plants, like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet. In the games Super Smash Bros series In these games, the more damaged Lucario is the more powerful his attacks are. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl his Final Smash is Aura Storm. In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U it is Mega-evolving into Mega Lucario, in which his aura is at maximum but his Mega evolution is temporary in which taking too much damage as Mega Lucario will revert him back to Lucario. In the anime Main Appearances Lucario (M08) Lucario was one of the main Pokémon in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. He belonged to his trainer Sir Aaron and was sealed away in his staff for a thousand years. Ash later released him during a festival, and he helped guide him to the Tree of Beginning after Mew teleported Pikachu there. However, he sacrificed himself to save the Tree of Beginning. Maylene's Lucario Lucario is Maylene's main Pokémon, it was first seen in Lost Leader Strategy! battling with Maylene in their training. Lucario used Aura Sphere to stop the battle of Electabuzz, Piplup and Pikachu. It was used in Maylene's matches with Paul, Dawn and Ash. Riley's Lucario This Lucario debuted in Steeling Peace of Mind! at Iron Island. When Ash and his friends traveled there after being contacted by Barry, they found the local Steel-type Pokémon fighting brutally against each other and the other Pokémon on the island. When a crazed Aggron attacked Ash, Riley stepped in and had Lucario attack it with Close Combat. Despite being a Steel type as well, Lucario wasn't immediately affected like the others of its type due to its strong aura. Cameron's Lucario Cameron's Riolu evolved into a Lucario in Cameron's Secret Weapon! in a Vertress Conference battle against Ash's Snivy. It beat Snivy and fought against Ash's Pikachu in A Unova League Evolution, and won, but lost to Virgil's Flareon later in the episode. Korrina's Lucario Korrina's Lucario debuted in Mega Revelations! as her walking Pokémon. The duo obtained a Lucarionite in the following episode, allowing it to Mega Evolve. It previously evolved from a Riolu. Gurrkin's Lucario Gurrkin's Lucario debuted in The Aura Storm where it not only saved Ash's Pikachu from Korrina's Lucario when it went berserk but also proven to be a master of the Aura and easily defeats Korrina's lucario in a Mega Lucario battle with its Aura spheres. In the manga Quotes The Aura is with me! Behold the Aura! Max Aura!! The Aura is mine! Watch the power of Aura! (upon Final Smash in Brawl) Gallery 448Lucario-Mega.png|Mega Lucario Maylene's Lucario.jpg|Lucario in Diamond Pearl: Battle Dimension|link=Maylene's Lucario Category:Pokemon heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Died with Honor Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Sonokinetic Heroes Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Canine Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Serious Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Living Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Book Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes